


deiced and not confused

by nocatnolife



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: AU, Centaur, M/M, One Shot, Siren, but they actually know, lol, not well written, they are in love but they dont know, you are warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocatnolife/pseuds/nocatnolife
Summary: a love story where the centaur saved the siren.-----------------------------------------------------------its a piece for my dear friend as i promised, so long ago xdand they are this two lovely myth creature because my dear friend requestedbut i actually don't know them at all, so i am sorry if they out of character.hope you enjoy it anyway if you unfortunately stumble across





	deiced and not confused

 

 

His wounds were all healed but he had no intent to leave the place. The water is just a short path away except he said his fine staying here in the small tank but left out to tell its because he want to be near the half-breed because not like today, most of the time the centaur spent his day in the forest where its not easy for him to follow. He is not happy about that. He wanted to be by the beautiful creature's side, to wander in the forest, to discover all those miracle minerals he showed him with his own hands and eyes, but he haven't figure out a good enough method. Again he thought of wanting to bring the creature to the glorious blue where his home is, but again he would first have to think of a way that works.

 

He is a little bored. He most certainly could help about the daily workloads around the lair, prepare food and fixing minor stuffs that he could manage in the tank just as he has been doing, but on the other hand not 20 feet away, the creature doing what he do, light color hair glimpsing like silver, leather vest showing that well built body sweating and all, he can watch all day. 

 

Yet, most important thing right now is the handsome half-breed is about to finish works and call it a day. He will come straight to the tank with that bright and warm smile and take him inside the house. So now the siren must decide if he is gonna accidentally grab that muscle arm to see will the other blush like last time or he should just reach out to remove that stray of soft hair kept falling to hide those enchanted eyes. 

 

He couldn't make the call. 

 

Sighing, he decide he will just go with the flow.

 

The centaur is confused again as he look up to the blue sky that remind him his... and here is another confuse, the other being thats been staying with him for over two moons, what should he call him? ... a guest, let's stay with that for now, as thats how he have answered his clan. The guest, the color of his hair, should he call it sky blue or aquamarine or when its shimmering silver in the sun, he is certain the world had yet invent a word for this spectrum of color. 

So as when the siren emerge from the water. His skin will shine and sparkle the color of rainbow like ammolite. He's surprised the other didn't caught him staring. Or did he? but just didn't say a thing? .... He had caught the other staring at his body though... a few times... it was quickly adverted but he caught it. The other day when he tell him about things in the big water, how it may seem dangerous and dark and even void, but to them its thrived with life like the million stars in the sky. The sirens voice soothing like sang song, he could not take his eyes off him and he was so confused how a creature could be so beautiful. 

 

Anyway, the route around the lair, which connected to the temporary tank, is almost finished. The siren could move around more easily then. Eventually he will make it connected to the small water nearby. Tomorrow he will start making the a new tank with wheels and all. He's been planing it for a while, he wanted to show him his home, to be with him when venturing and hunting or simply wonder around and admiring the forest. 

 

Smiling, the centaur gather his tools then turn around, walking straight to the siren.


End file.
